<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Taste Me by asainth</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27257473">Taste Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/asainth/pseuds/asainth'>asainth</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Self Suck San [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ATEEZ (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Come Swallowing, Finger Sucking, My First Fanfic, My First Smut, Nipple Play, Selfsuck, but for his own, cock slut choi san, san is flexible, san sucks his own cock</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:08:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>736</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27257473</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/asainth/pseuds/asainth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>San uses his flexibility to his own advantage.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Self Suck San [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2047091</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Taste Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello, this is my first fic ever and its pretty short but I appreciate any feedback!!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sans flexibility wasn't a secret to anyone, the boy was constantly showing off his ability to stretch and bend his body at odd angles. Being flexible came with many perks but San would never admit to the other members the real reason why he kept himself stretched and pliable. When they would finally get a few days to themselves and he would get some alone time to relax and get off was his favorite time. He was a little cockslut and loved having his lips wrapped around one, specifically his own. Getting off while holding himself down, arms wrapped around his thighs and choking himself on his own cock was in Sans opinion, a perfect day.</p><p> Lucky for him the group had the day off and the other members were going to see their family and friends during their down time. He stood at the door to their shared apartment seeing his hyungs and dongsangs off. Once San was sure they were all gone he locked the door and ran up to his room, quickly shutting the door behind him. Normally he wouldn’t be so eager but ever since their last comeback he hadn’t had any time to be alone and de-stress.</p><p>San made his way to the bed and sat pressed up against the headboard, raking his fingers up and down his thighs. He snuck a hand under his shirt and slowly brought it up to his chest before flicking his thumb over the soft nub there. Letting out a breath he began to twist and pull at it making small noises under his breath. His cock was growing hard in his pants begging for attention as he pulled his shirt off over his head. San shoved his hand into his boxers, wrapping his fingers around himself and tugging lightly. Moaning as he pushed his fingers past his lips and began sucking on them while he pumped his length.</p><p>He slid his hand up his cock digging his finger into the tip letting out a moan. He ran his hand up once more gathering up the precum and bringing his hand to his lips and licking it off his fingers. Sans cock was aching and flushed a pretty red drooling for release. He licked his lips before tugging off his boxers and wrapping his arms around his thighs pulling himself down towards his cock. He was easily able to position himself above his length already twitching in excitement at the thought of putting himself in his mouth.</p><p>He flicked his tongue out licking along the tip whining low in his throat at the taste of his own precum. San continued to lap up his cock drooling saliva over the top before moving his head down more and wrapping his lips around the end. The feeling of himself in his mouth had him digging his fingertips into his thighs. His head was fuzzy and he was making small keening sounds as he took more and more of his length into his throat. San was overwhelmed by the sounds of his own mouth slurping against his cock. He forced his head lower pushing the member down his throat choking on himself, tears springing to his eyes. He quickly bobbed his head up and down as he felt the knot form in his stomach. He was moaning and whining nonstop and this point, cock begging for release as it flooded his mouth with more and more cum.</p><p>San could feel his thighs begin to shake from not only being on edge but holding himself in such an awkward position for so long. He knew he was close to cumming and was moaning at the thought of releasing into his own mouth. He shoved his cock in his mouth one more time before he was shooting his load down his throat whining loudly around himself as he continued to thrust into his mouth riding his high. San swallowed his cum and proceeded to lick around his cock making sure to save any that may have leaked out from his lips. He slowly pulled off and laid back against the headboard, chest heaving and body shaking. He yawned feeling tired and slightly sore in his back as he stretched out on his bed and covered himself up. He fell asleep with a content smile on his lips, already thinking about the next time he would get to do this again,</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>